swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W40/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 03.10.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:33 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 04:06 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 05:53 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 08:25 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 10:29 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) 13:05 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 15:55 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 17:46 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 20:25 Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) 21:48 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - Sadkò (2000) Mondo Musica ® 04.10.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:47 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 02:50 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 05:47 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 08:23 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1978) Philips (I) 10:56 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 13:17 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 14:49 Carl Loewe - Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) 16:16 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) 18:39 Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) 20:18 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - The Philosopher's Stone (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 22:22 Carl Maria von Weber - Oberon (1970) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 05.10.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:41 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 02:02 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 04:21 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 06:26 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Il sogno di scipione (2001) Brilliant (I) 08:05 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1986) EMI (I) 10:50 Gaetano Latilla - La finta cameriera (2000) Opus 111 (I) 13:11 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 15:41 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 18:07 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 19:05 John Ernest Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 20:02 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 23:39 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 06.10.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:54 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 04:55 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 08:13 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 09:17 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 12:12 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 15:53 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 17:17 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 18:36 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 20:45 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 23:16 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07.10.2016 - Friday/Freitag 02:21 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 04:49 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 07:26 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 08:39 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 10:55 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 13:58 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 17:12 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 20:09 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 23:18 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 08.10.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:35 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 04:33 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 07:07 George Frideric Handel - Poro, Ré dell'Indie (1994) Opus 111 (I) 09:54 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 12:11 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Idomeneo, re di Creta (1972) Brilliant (I) 15:18 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 17:37 Jean Baptiste Édouard Du Puy - Ungdom og galskab (1996) Dacapo (Naxos) (DA) 19:00 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 21:21 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 23:08 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (The exiles in Siberia) (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 09.10.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag SERVER CRASH INSTEAD OF A DEFECT HARD DISK 21:17 Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky - Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (1948) Conductor: unbekannt ® 23:23 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 40/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016